Naruto Uzumaki and the Half Blood Prince
by shapphire-fox
Summary: It take place after Pain ivasion, Tsunade gets a mission request from Dumbledore. Team 7 goes to Hogwarts to find it harder to stay undercover than they thought. Harry and Naruto becoming best friends, going back to Leaf village, and other surprises.
1. Encounter

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Half blood Prince**

Chapter 1: Encounter

The Prime Minister was sitting in his office reading the memo that he just received. He had Mysterious reports about a bridge collapsing sending a load of cars to watery depths. Until, he saw man in the corner which was dressed in odd clothing.

The man introduced himself "hello Mr. Prime Minister, My name is Cornelius Fudge nice to see again" Fudge had his hand outstretched for a shake

The Prime Minister took fudge's hand "Nice to see you again too, I meet you where again"

Fudge reply "I used to be the Minister of Magic until the incident last year when You Know Who appeared at the Ministry when he was confronting Mr. Harry Potter "

The Prime Minister had a confused look on his face and then replied "You Know Who.... Harry Potter"

Fudge explained "You remember the incident that took place 16 years ago, but I been to see Albus Dumbledore if he had any idea what he going to do to protect young Mr. Potter" Fudge looked little uncomfortable about the next thing "he said he knew of an alternative universe where people who similar to wizards but they call themselves Ninja or Shinobi he had an acquaintance that would probably will help guard Mr. Potter"

The Prime Minister had a shocked look on his face Fudge had sent him a letter the previous day explain that he had wizards close to him at the office and they will protect him. But the one thing he did not understand was how ninja were similar to wizards.

The Prime asked "Ninjas to gaurd a boy. I heard they were like spy which were specialize in killing special or important people"

"I thought so to until he explained that the ninja he met was a leader of a whole city and they agreed in any trouble they will help each other" explained Fudge. Then Fudge got up to leave through the door.

The prime minister spoke "I will trust Professor Dumbledore decision and I hope that your world will be safe and I hope we will meet again"

Fudge turned around and said "I will be replace by a man named Rufus Scrimgeour and have a good night"

The two men departed from the office and the Prime Minister went to look over documents that were not looked at for 16 years. _Harry Potter the boy who lived and he who must not be named that incident happened 16 years ago and what about these ninja who be protecting the boy _thought the Prime Minster.

**Hidden Leaf in the other universe**

In the Hokage tower Lady Tsunade was overlooking the rebuilding of the Hidden Leaf after the Akatsuki leader Pein destroy most of it until Naruto was able to defeat the leader which committed suicide because he believe in Naruto name as a memento of Jiraiya. While Tsunade was looking over some old documents that the third left behind she notice one that said _Wizards and Albus Dumbledore_. Then she remembers the time when her sensei met the headmaster of the wizard school. While she was remembering those times when she first met wizards she felt something hit her back of her head. She turned around and saw an owl with a letter in its beak. She took the letter and look at it all the around until her eyes fell to the symbol of Hogwarts.

"why is he sending a letter to a village of ninja there are no wizards here unless this a mission for us from Professor Dumbledore" said Tsunade to herself which was little too loud for the reason that Kakashi who was still recovering walked in with his young charges yelling at to go back to the Hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei you need rest still and I don't care if I have to beat you up more to get you there" yelled Sakura Haruno with her fist up

"geez Sakura just leave poor Kakashi-sensei alone he had a hard battle with Nagato" said Naruto with a bored look in his sennin coat.

"Lady Tsunade I heard said a name and something about wizards are they real" asked Kakashi in a curious and worry look.

"Naruto and Sakura will you two be quiet for a moment so I can talk about and read this urgent letter" said Tsunade holding and letter in her hand. Naruto watched while she opened the letter up. He noticed to symbol

"Granma Tsunade what up with the symbol" asked Naruto

"The letter will tell you, Naruto" said Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Naruto as her grandson the reason why that is Naruto was the fourth hokage son and only heir.

They all looked at the letter in neat handwriting. The letter said:

Dear Lady Tsunade

Congrats on getting the title of Hokage and I am very sorry about Sarutobi he was a great friend. I also glad that you made it out of that nasty surprise battle and that you still have young Minato's son with you.

"How does person know about Pein attack and Minato-sensei son" asked Kakashi in an angry/worried voice.

"He knows because Sarutobi-sensei told when the events took place and I told about Pein attack and that I was Hokage" said Tsunade back.

I request for you to send a three man squad to protect one my students (one of them should an adult and two of them students). The reason why is because of they need to get close to this student I will tell them about their mission upon their arrival after I met this student to take somewhere safe.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

"Wow, can we go on this mission with Kakashi-sensei grandma Tsunade" asked Naruto

"I thinking you and Sakura would be perfect for this job don't you think Kakashi or shall I say Professor Hatake" said Tsunade with an evil smile

"Sure a prefect mission for Naruto and Sakura for training in undercover work" said Kakashi in a cheery voice.

Tsunade told all about the world they would be visiting and what ninja weapons and scrolls to take. She lectured Naruto to be careful and understand it training so he could confront Tobi. She watched them leave and she turned around to hide her tires as she saw the red coat with black flame running out of the compound.

_Minato he looks and acts so much like you and I can't stop him going mission that might bring back at near death, I don't want him to die like you _Thought Tsunade


	2. Promises and Departures

Chapter 2: Promises and Departure 

**In England **

Snape was talking to Bellatrix and Narcissa about Draco. Draco mother made him promise to keep Draco out of trouble and keep him safe from the Dark Lord.

"I promise by my name that Draco will be in good hands" said Snape "Lets make an Unbreakable Vow perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder"

Bellatrix was about to protest Severus until he said "You need your wand, Bellatrix and you need to be closer"

Narcissa and Snape put their hands together as Bellatrix drew her wand and ready to do the spell. Narcissa spoke. "Will you, Severus, watch over my son Draco as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?" A tongue of flame went around their touching hands like a hot wire

"I will" said Snape. Another flame wrap around their connected hands

"And, should it prove necessary...if it seems Draco will fail will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" said Narcissa and then Snape said "I will". The final blazing flame wrapped around their hands.

**At the Dursley **

Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to pick him and explain Sirius will with the Dursley. Harry was looking out his window when he notice a flash of light and Harry ran downstairs before his uncle could get to the door but he was not fast enough.

"HARRY POTTER WHY IS THERE AN OLD MAN AT MY DOOR" Yelled Uncle Vernon

"Harry did not warn you by your reaction Mr. Dursley" said Dumbledore

"No I didn't bother to tell them" said Harry casually "They wouldn't believe me anyways"

It took an hour before they could leave the Dursley. Dumbledore explained to them that Harry had a godfather which was died protecting the prophecy but it got destroy and Sirius got killed. They were angry and upset about Harry decision and Harry and Dumbledore left. He thought they would much more safe without around this summer. After they left by magic they went to meet a man named Horace Slughorn. Harry found out that he was going to be a new teacher but for what class though. After they left they went to the Weasley where Harry stayed for the rest of summer.


	3. New People and Friendships, Old Friends

Chapter 3: New People and Friendship, Old friends

**In the other Universe**

Tsunade looked through the file that had picture of her team and their sensei and Professor Dumbledore. It was one of the wizard's moving picture Tsunade was in the middle of Jiraiya and Orochimaru with the two adults behind. Of course Jiraiya was trying to get to Tsunade butt and then Tsunade turned around punched him out of the shot. Tsunade started crying at the picture remembering her dead teammates and sensei. Kakashi walked room to see she was crying and he a worried looked until she spoke.

"I am the only one form the sannin" said Tsunade "I received another letter from Dumbledore saying he meeting team 7 here at the tower he should be right about now and here he is now"

Kakashi look behind and saw an elderly man who could put Jiraiya to shame. He was tall and had a long white beard wear wizards robe.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade and you must be the adult that going to be protecting one of my students" said Dumbledore

"I am Kakashi Hatake, commander of Team 7" said Kakashi in a nice manner "My two students will be here short..." Naruto burst through the door follow by Sakura yelling at him.

"Naruto it is really rude to go into the Hokage office like that" yelled Sakura "I don't care if you are the fourth hokage son"

"Ahh...Look it baby Naruto and he is a frog sage by the way you wear the coat" said Dumbledore

"Professor Dumbledore, these are the two ninja that going to be the two students the girl is Sakura Haruno and you know Naruto Uzumaki form your last visit to hidden leaf" said Tsunade then Tsunade added before Kakashi could talk. "He knows about Naruto parentage because he met the brat parents before the Kyuubi attacked and he held Naruto while talking to the third"

"Does he know about the fox too? "Said Kakashi in an untrustworthy voice and looking at Naruto to Dumbledore

Tsunade nodded her head with no eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and notice Naruto was talking to Sakura about the mission he was glad he did not hear what he said.

"While back to business the person you three will be guarding is Harry Potter and I want to get Lord Naruto to be friends with Harry" said Dumbledore in a respectful tone

Naruto raised his hand. He was curious why Dumbledore referred him as someone equally to Lady Tsunade. Tsunade saw his hand up in the air and smiled at Naruto being so polite. Then looked over at Dumbledore and then at Naruto and she nodded at Kakashi.

"Naruto you can ask your question now" said Kakashi with a smile under his mask

"Ok, Professor Dumbledore was it, why did you put the lord in front my name" asked Naruto with a confused looked.

"You are a Hokage heir and it a respectful thing to do" said Dumbledore "and you looked so much like your father"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" said Naruto and Naruto bow.

"Now you three can do your mission and I will take you three to get supplies for Hogwarts too "said Dumbledore.

"Well how do we get school supplies and where" asked Sakura

"Diagon Ally" said Dumbledore "And I will pay for everything and give your cover story"

``Yes, Sir" said the three Shinobi

**At the Borrow**

Everyone explain what was going on before he came. Harry was just glad he was with his friends in the summer than with his Aunt and Uncle house. Harry found out from Fleur Delacour told him that she and Bill were going to get married. Ginny also told him that Mrs. Weasley doesn't really like Fleur and he heard what Ginny calls Fleur Phlegm. Everyone got their OWLS result day after Harry arrived. Harry was happy about his Owls except for Divinations and History of Magic. He played two sided Quidditch and he ate triple helpings that night. The day after, they finally got their book and supplies list for school and they planned a trip for the next Saturday.

"Mom can we go to Fred and George's joke shop while we are there" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ronald we can go and I been reading your letter this year. It seems you have a surprise coming to your school this year. I have to tell Dumbledore when we are going because he might us there with the surprise." Said Mrs. Weasley

"I been reading the letter and it says we might couple sixth year students from another wizard school and one of their professor will come to Hogwarts." Said Hermione

**The following Saturday**

Dumbledore was walking with Team 7 down Diagon Alley. He was looking for the Weasley, Hermione, and Harry. He was listening to the conversation between Naruto and Kakashi about the Naruto's father. Kakashi was trying to tell the best way he could and Naruto kept bothering Kakashi. Sakura was looking at the shops Names and what was in them. She was walking Professor Dumbledore and he knew that she will begin to ask question soon.

"Ah...come on tell more about him than what the mission between you and your team was at Rock" complained Naruto

"I told everything I knew about your father and mother, Naruto" said Kakashi. He was watching Sakura walking with Dumbledore and she was looking around. He also heard her ask a question about theirs wands.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore are your wands similar to our Chakra and Jutsu" asked Sakura

"Well, yes, it similar our magic produces spells like your Chakra produces Jutsu," said Dumbledore. "There is everyone going into that robe shop and they might stop by a joke shop later"

Naruto heard the word Joke shop and turned his attention away from Kakashi to Dumbledore with his infamous foxy grin.

"We are going into a joke shop later, cool" said Naruto with excitement.

"Hm... Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and their daughter aren't with them but Hagrid with them I can introduce Kakashi who he will be helping out teaching with" said Dumbledore in curiosity. "Let's go and meet them you three"

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in to Madam Milken's robe shop to get new robes for everyone and Hagrid stood outside. They spotted Draco Malfoy and his Mother and he was yelling at the poor seamstress and he made a mean comment towards Hermione.

"Mother if you're wondering what the smell it because a Mudblood walked in here" said Malfoy in a superior tone. "Who blackened your eye Granger, I want to send them Flowers"

Hermione got punched by Ron's older brother's telescope before coming to Diagon Alley. She was about to say something back she heard a comment from behind her.

"Well you are such a jerk towards women you greasy hair bastard" said an unfamiliar voice behind her. Hermione turned around to see three unknown people standing beside Professor Dumbledore the blond hair boy had a angry look on his face and was staring at Malfoy with killing intent.

"Who the hell are you to talk to my son in such a manner" screamed Mrs. Malfoy

"One the new exchange students and I don't have to tell you my name if I don't want to" retorted the blond boy.

"That enough boys and Mrs. Malfoy it nice to see you again "said Dumbledore "See you at Hogwarts Draco and I am sorry about your father too"

"Draco we are leaving and nice you again too Dumbledore" said and then Malfoy walked out of the store with his mother.

"Madam Malkens I need two school robes and one normal one for the two students and the adults" said Dumbledore pointing to the blond boy, Silver hair man with mask and the pink hair girl behind him.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" said Harry "are you going to introduce us to the three people behind you Professor"

"The three people behind are the exchange students and their teacher supervisor and they will introduce themselves"

"Kakashi Hatake and I'm very happy meet you Harry Potter" said the man with the sliver hair "I heard a lot about you from Dumbledore"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the blond hair boy that spoke up to Draco

"Sakura Haruno" said the girl with pink hair.

"Hagrid, I got you a helper for your classes" said Dumbledore "Kakashi will help you out"

When everyone got their new school supplies they went over to Fred and George joke shop. Harry, Ron and Hermione introduce themselves to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Harry started to talk to Naruto to found more about him. But Naruto was bugging Kakashi about something.

"So Naruto what up with your outfits you are wearing" asked Harry

"It is standard wear from our school that we went to last year. I like to wear this cloak because it looks cool" said Naruto pointing to his cloak.

Harry looked at Naruto head to toe. He was wearing blue zori sandals, orange pants with some kind wand pouch, orange and black sweater, red and black flame cloak over his normal outfit and I forehead protector with a mark that resembles a leaf.

"I wondering why your Teacher going to help out Hagrid for" asked Harry

"What wrong with Hagrid and Kakashi-sensei wants to find what kind of creatures you got here" said Naruto

"Nothing and I hope you are going be in the same house as Naruto you remind me of myself" said Harry

"Thanks and your welcome" said Naruto with his eyes looking around everywhere. He saw a store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were going towards the shop and then Naruto stop remember his pranks at home in the village. Everyone got head of him no one notice until Kakashi whispered something Dumbledore ear.

"We lost Lord Naruto and I afraid that he might get lost around here" whispered Kakashi

"You go up ahead I will look for Lord Naruto for you" whispered Dumbledore

"Thank you" said Kakashi with a bow and then turned around a caught up with the others.

It took Dumbledore a few minutes to locate Naruto in the busy streets. He notice Naruto was spaced out and Dumbledore realized Naruto must be inside the seal of the Kyuubi. He touched Naruto and felt the Kyuubi immediately and he picked Naruto up and he bring him to Kakashi would be able to help the boy.

"Naruto, wake up and get away from the fox" said Dumbledore "It looks like you are under the imperious curse Naruto"


	4. What is Naruto Past?

Chapter 4: What is Naruto Past?

Meanwhile inside the seal, Naruto was talking to Kyuubi about what wizards were and neat they dressed.

"Hey Fox, these wizards are so cool and I met a boy named Harry Potter," said Naruto with a smile

"_So, Kit you met the boy who lived and the Famous Albus Dumbledore hm"_ said the fox

"I'm wondering if you will not talk with me unless we are totally alone kay" said Naruto "or we are in a near death situation kay"

"_I understand kit and be careful around Ha_rry _Potter he attracts lots of danger like you"_said the fox

"I feel like a freak around these wizard people like I am you in human skin," said Naruto looking down at his feet

"_You really feel that way and I am the one who is supposed be evil and like lord Voldemort"_ said the fox

"Naruto, wake up" said a voice "Get away from the Fox"

"_What the hell was that it sounds like a strong voice to be heard in her."_ said the fox in angry

"It looks like you are under the imperious curse, Naruto," said the voice

"_It a wizard and he knows we are speaking, Naruto" _said the Fox

Meanwhile, with Dumbledore was walking into the Weasley twins joke shop to see the twins talking to Kakashi and the others. Dumbledore notice that Naruto was stirring in his arms and he looked down sadly at the boy remembering the boy's father. Sakura notice Dumbledore walking in and she saw he was holding a body and then she got a closer look it was Naruto passed out. She went over to Kakashi to get him to help Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Can I talk to you privately it is about Naruto," said Sakura urgently

"What the matter Sakura you look like you saw a ghost" said Kakashi with a worried look.

"Sensei, Look what Professor Dumbledore has in his arms?" said Sakura a panic look was written across her face

Kakashi what she said and when he turned around he found himself running to Dumbledore side to see his student and his sensei beloved son. Harry notice Kakashi was running towards Dumbledore which the professor had a small human size thing in his arms. Harry realizes it wasn't a thing but it was a person and the person was Naruto.

"Professor Dumbledore, why is Naruto like this and is he under the imperious curse, sir" said Harry

"Harry" said Dumbledore "Kakashi is it all right that we tell why Naruto is like this, so they don't believe he under a curse"

"It all right and make it quick I need to do a spell on him to wake him up," said Kakashi

"You see Naruto in Japan is special like you in a way he has a powerful demon sealed inside him" said Dumbledore "his father died sealing the demon and when he is like this he is talking to the demon"

"Oh poor Naruto" said Harry "I can't tell Ron and Hermione can I'

"Not unless you have mine, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura permission okay," said Dumbledore

In the seal, Naruto was dreading what he did to everyone in the past and he did not want to hurt his new friends. He did not want another repeat of Sasuke because Harry was like Sasuke before he left to Orochimaru.

"Hey fox, I am afraid making new friends in case that incident happens like it did with Sasuke," said Naruto while looking down at his feet.

"_It won't happen again kit and I have a good feeling with this boy will stay your friend until you are done your mission"_

"Thanks fox and what you said really helped, bye," said Naruto in a cheery voice.

Meanwhile, Everyone except Harry because he ran off but the other was still waiting for Naruto to wake up in Dumbledore arms. Hermione and Ron thought Draco got to him but it couldn't be because Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore and Kakashi said they couldn't feel any magic around him. Naruto started to stir in Dumbledore arms and Kakashi was happy when he saw Naruto eyes flicker.

"Mmm...Why is everybody looking at me for" said Naruto in a weak voice

"It nothing and I am glad you are okay Naru," said Kakashi

"I hate that nickname Kakashi-sensei and where did you hear it again," said Naruto

"Your father wanted call you that when you were in trouble, Naruto" said Kakashi with a relaxed look

"Naruto you are so far away from your family do you miss them," asked Hermione

"I missed my parents for 16 years of my life," said Naruto "I do miss my other friends"

"Why, did something happen to your parents Naruto?" asked Hermione. Hermione was only asking because she wanted to get to know Naruto.

"Yes, something did happen and I rather not to either" said Naruto and Naruto turned is body towards Dumbledore chest. At that moment Dumbledore knew something was up because he saw that Naruto was trying to hold in tears. Dumbledore placed Naruto on the ground and stood up. Naruto watched him go over to Ron's mother.

"Molly, I am just wondering if you kindly take these three people to your home until the school year starts," asked Dumbledore politely

"Yes, I would take Kakashi and his two students in until the school year start," said Mrs. Weasley "Professor what happened to the whiskered cheek boy"

"Well how should I put this...? I hired Ninja to protect Harry this year and the blond haired boy is special like Harry in his world," said Dumbledore.

"Oh okay," said Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley turned around and said to everyone and Kakashi "ok everyone we have all the school supplies and other things in time we get back to the Burrow and Kakashi" Mrs. Weasley turned to Kakashi "You and your students will be coming and staying with my family for the rest of the summer is that ok with you"

"Yes ..." said Kakashi

"You can call me Molly, dear" said Mrs. Weasley "and your students can call me Mrs. Weasley Kay"

"Yes" the three ninja chimed

They all went off to their temporary summer home for the rest of the summer. But, Naruto was still haunted by Hermione question about his parents. He only knew about them through stories that Kakashi and Granny Tsunade told him. He looked at his reflection on a window and he thought "_I do really looked like the fourth now versus when I was younger"_. Naruto notice Harry coming from a different direction and Naruto started to wonder what he was doing before he woken up.


	5. Trip on the train

Chapter 5: Trip on the Train

Naruto and the others stayed at the Burrow for the rest of summer. Naruto and Sakura hung out with Harry and his friends during their last few weeks. Naruto was amazed that wizards do not have chakra like most ninja but they use their wands for magic. While the children were enjoying their summer Kakashi was made to help Mrs. Weasley since she knew what ninja can do. She made Kakashi run into town to gather groceries and other earnings. On the last day of the summer before the ninjas and Harry and his friends were to be at Hogwarts. Harry was wondering where Naruto and his friends went to everyday after noon. He tried to ask Mrs. Weasley where they get to and she just says _"oh they are just running earnings for me they will be back in two hours"_. She was right about them coming back to the Burrow after two hours but they look exhausted and injured. Except for Naruto who was unscathed but his clothing were dirty and ripped. The day had finally come where the Ninja get to actually do their mission and actually learn about the wizarding world.

"Man... I miss my sage cloak" whined Naruto "why did I have to take it off"

"Because it will look tacky and it not proper to wear in public here" said Sakura

"Garr... I hate this world and I don't understand why I have to try and befriend Harry," said Naruto with a twang of the fox chakra showing

"Naruto, your part in the mission is critical," said Kakashi and he added something under his breath

"Man I wish Minato-sensei was here to discipline his son"

"What was that sensei" asked Sakura "hey Naruto wait up"

"_Naruto you do not change" _thought Kakashi while looking at Naruto running onto the train with Sakura after him. Mrs. Weasley came up beside him and she looked at the young ninja to their sensei.

"That Naruto has a lot of energy and I was wondering where he gets it from," said Mrs. Weasley. "I was wondering what he means when he said he missed his parents for 16 years"

"... since you are not from our village I can tell Naruto mother died right after he was born and his father died fighting a demon and his father was my sensei" said Kakashi with a sad look on his face.

"Oh poor boy" said Mrs. Weasley. Kakashi started to walk towards the train and turned around to

Mrs. Weasley and said "he also looks just like his father and I appreciate if you told the order and not the children"

"Well it time you board the train, Kakashi" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"See later, Molly" said Kakashi. Kakashi went on the train to meet with Naruto and Sakura.

After Kakashi boarded the train looked in the compartments for Naruto and Sakura he saw Harry looking around with Ginny. Kakashi notice they were talking and he waited until he was done but he heard a bit of their conservation.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment." asked Harry

"I can't, Harry, I said I'd meet Dean" said Ginny brightly "See you later"

"Right" said Harry as he watches her go to meet Dean.

"Well you can sit with me when you find a compartment," said a familiar voice behind him.

Harry turned around to see Kakashi smiling at him. Harry thought that Kakashi was trying to guard him for the order. Behind Kakashi, Harry saw Neville and Luna coming towards him. Harry smiled when he saw his friends and looked up at Kakashi standing beside him.

"Sure, Kakashi you can sit with us," said Harry when he notice Neville and Luna walking towards them

"Hi, Harry," said Neville while he was eyeing Kakashi and Luna walked beside Neville.

"Hello, Harry and who is this man standing beside you," said Luna

"Oh yeah, Luna, Neville This is Kakashi Hatake and if you see a boy with blond hair with three scars that look like whiskers and a girl with pink hair their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno" said Harry

After the introductions they found Naruto and Sakura sitting in a compartment all alone. So Harry walked in with Kakashi and Neville and Luna followed looking at Naruto and Sakura with curious looks. Kakashi sat down in between his students opposite of him Harry, Neville, and Luna sat. Luna and Neville introduced themselves to Naruto and Sakura. Everyone was talking to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to find out more about them until Ron and Hermione walked in sitting beside Naruto. They talking about Malfoy not doing his prefect duties until a third year girl walked in.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Naruto Uzumaki," she said handing them three scrolls with violet ribbon. The girl stepped out of the compartment and Ron demanded what it is.

"What is it?" asked Ron with an upset voice

"An invitation," said Harry

'_Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_'

"Who is Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, while looking at his own invitation.

"New teacher, whats the matter Naruto" said Harry.

"I was wondering why I was invited. I just here at Hogwarts for one year" said Naruto puzzled

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?" said Harry looking at Neville to Naruto.

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously

"No idea" said Harry "Let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, and then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

They walked in the corridors of the train Naruto noticed people were staring at Harry. He heard from Dumbledore that Harry to every wizard was the 'Chosen One'. They got to compartment C and they notice they not Slughorn's only invitees. Slughorn greet Harry and notice Naruto and Neville.

"Harry, m' boy!" said Slughorn "Good to see you, good to see you, and you two must be Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Uzumaki"

Neville nodded looking scared and Naruto said yes. All three of them sat down Harry notice a Slytherin from his year, two seventh year boys and Ginny.

"Now, do you know everyone?" asked Slughorn "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course-"

Harry and Neville did not make any sign if recognition or greeting as well as Naruto. Same as for Zabini as that Gryffindors and Slytherin loathed each other.

"This is Cormac McLaggen; perhaps you've come across each Harry, Neville-? No?"

McLaggen raised a hand and Harry, Naruto, and Neville nodded back

"-And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-?"

Belby strained a smile while looking at Naruto

"- and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at the three boys.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cosily "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch, the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on liquorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up such things ... pheasant, Belby"

Belby accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant

"I was telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Harry, Neville, and Naruto, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?'

Belby started choking and Slughorn did a spell that cleared his airway. Belby was telling how his father does not like his uncle. McLaggen was talking about his uncle to Slughorn. Everyone had a turn including Harry being about the 'Chosen One'. It came to Naruto turn and he wonder what Slughorn was to him.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki how is your father?" asked Slughorn.

"Um... Never knew him," said Naruto. "He died right after I was born"

"Hmm ... Minato dying for his village he loved and cherish," said Slughorn. "Leaving his legacy behind sad it really sad'

"How can it be sad that he left me behind? My mom died that night to know when comes to the tenth of October know what I will think that it was my fault that I don't have a family now" yelled Naruto

"Well everyone it time to go except for Naruto," said Slughorn.

Everyone went out of the compartment to go get ready for school. Harry turned around while walking out a notice Naruto was looking the other way towards the window. Harry remembering what Dumbledore said about what happened to Naruto father and what Naruto became. In the compartment, Slughorn sat across from Naruto.

"Naruto, I did not know you never knew Kushina and Minato" said Slughorn "I met them when I went to the leaf with Dumbledore when the third Hokage was in rule and how did they die"

Naruto did not reply and the thought that it was the Kyuubi that killed his father and his mother died in childbirth because of him.

"Naruto, Is there something that Dumbledore and you are not telling me," said Slughorn

"You know about the nine tailed fox," said Naruto in low whisper

"Yes, I do and what does have to do about your parents deaths," said Slughorn

"Well my mother died in childbirth and my father was the fourth hokage and the Kyuubi attacked the leaf village and my father sacrifice himself to seal the demon within me," said Naruto. "I killed my parents and countless others in the leaf"

"So you were made into a Jinchuuriki then," said Slughorn "So how is Jiraiya anyway"

"... He died three weeks ago on a mission to find the Akatsuki leader and the leader attack the leaf village and then released all the dead souls and he died," said Naruto "I. Hate. Not. Knowing. My. Parents"

"I am so sorry, Naruto" said Slughorn "You better go back with your friends"

"Thank you, Professor" said Naruto "I wish there was some way I can bring back dad and met him inside of my seal"

Slughorn watched Naruto fondly as Naruto went back to get change and to his friends. Harry, Neville, and Ginny followed Zabini back along the train. Neville spoke to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. Strange man, isn't he and what was Naruto problem at the end"

"Yeah, he is a bit and I'm not really sure about Naruto," said Harry while looking at Zabini. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith" said Ginny, "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him – When Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous, or he knows their parents like Naruto and I was wondering how he knows Naruto parents" said Harry, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle-"

Harry saw in a minute time Zabini was going into Slytherin sixth-year compartment and Malfoy would be sitting there, Harry thought of an idea that involves his Invisibility cloak. He knew Hogsmeade Station was less than half of hour away. Harry turned to Neville and Ginny to tell them he will meet up with them later.

"I'll see you two later," said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

"But what're you-?" asked Neville.

"Later" said Harry as he went after Zabini as quietly as possible.

The corridors were empty as everyone was in their carriages to change and to pick up their possessions. Though he was close, he could get to Zabini without touching him. Harry was not quick enough when Zabini opened up the door. Zabini was already sliding the door shut when Harry hastily stuck out his foot to prevent it closing.

"What's wrong with this thing?"Said Zabini angrily, as he smashed the sliding door repeatedly on Harry's foot.

Harry darted in after Zabini landed on Goyle's lap and using Zabini temporary seat to hoist himself up into the baggage rack. Malfoy was lying on Pansy Parkinson's lap and Harry lay curled uncomfortably under his Invisibility Cloak. Pansy was stroking Malfoy's sleek blond hair and the lanterns swinging from ceiling cast bright light over the scene: Harry could read every word of Crabbe's comic below him.

"So, Zabini," said Malfoy, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

This information did not seem to please Malfoy.

"Who else had he invited?" he demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryfinndor," said Zabini

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry" said Malfoy.

"-Someone, called Belby, from Raven claw "

"Not him, he's a prat" said Pansy

"-and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," finished Zabini. "Oh I forgot one actually someone with sun kissed blond hair boy named Naruto Uzumaki"

Malfoy sat up very suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside

"He invited Longbottom," said Malfoy frustrated. "And I got yelled at by that Naruto Uzumaki, he must be the new sixth year student"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabini indifferently. "That Naruto kid got mad at Slughorn because he said about a legacy and it was sad"

"I wonder if we can try to befriend Naruto Uzumaki. I can feel a darkness insides him," said Malfoy with an evil sneer. "And Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the _Chosen One_," sneered Malfoy, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

They exchange some stuff about Ginny for a few minutes. They talked how Slughorn asked someone father when Zabini first came in. Malfoy told them he might not be at Hogwarts for their seventh and his mother wants him to finish his education. Harry could see Hogwarts in sight and when Goyle reach for his trunk, it hit Harry in the head. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain that made Malfoy look up at the luggage rack. Malfoy put on his robes thinking he was imaging the noise as he put on his traveling cloak.

"You go on," Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I just want to check something"

Malfoy watched Pansy leave. He bent over his trunk like he was checking it he turned around closed the shutters. He turned around to Harry wand pointed at Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

Harry fell on the floor the Invisibility Cloak trapped underneath him. Malfoy saw who was it and snickered.

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back..."His eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's trainers. "That was you blocking the door when Zabini came back in, I suppose?"

He considered Harry for a moment.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here ..."

And he stamped, hard, on Harry's face. Harry felt his nose break; blood spurted everywhere.

"That's for my father and I will be glad to help Naruto with some real friends. Now, let's see..."

Malfoy dragged the Cloak out from under Harry's immobilised body and threw it over him.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," he said quietly. See you around, Potter ... or not"

Malfoy left Harry left in the compartment.


	6. The Discovery

Chapter 6: The discovery

Naruto wander off the train to try to find Harry. Kakashi was walking behind while Sakura looking excitedly up at Hogwarts Castle. Naruto wander up ahead until he heard someone calling him from behind. He turned around just to see it was Malfoy with a smile on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right" asked Malfoy with his hand out.

"Yes, that my name and what do you want?" asked Naruto in an irritably voice as he took Malfoy hand.

"My name is Draco Malfoy from what I hear you are pretty amazing from what Zabini said," said Malfoy

"Yes, from what I hear you are a big headed jerk," said Naruto with a frown.

"Who told you that" said Malfoy in an innocent voice.

"From my friend Harry Potter" said Naruto. "I don't really like you from the way you act"

"_I not any closer making friends with him, well I will tell the dark lord about his powers that equally his" _thought Malfoy as he look at Naruto walking towards a sliver haired man.

"I will see at the ceremony then, Naruto," said Malfoy

"Um ... yeah bye, see you later," said Naruto "Kakashi-sensei are we waiting outside the great hall before we are introduced"

"Yes we are and what the matter, Naruto" asked Kakashi

"I am just thinking that Harry somewhat reminds me of Sasuke" answered Naruto slowly. "I want to get to know Harry better"

"Know what, Naruto, Harry does remind me of Sasuke and I think it would be great if you make him your new best friend," said Kakashi with a smile. "I know Minato-sensei would not his only son to regret not saving his old best friend. I know he want you to move on"

"Thanks, Kakashi and I told Professor Slughorn what happened to him and mom," said Naruto. "And what I was too"

"He knew both of them well" said Kakashi. "Do you and Sakura want to walk up to the castle?"

"Yes, sir" said both teens.

"Make sure you are quiet," said Kakashi with a stern look.

"Ok" chimed both Naruto and Sakura

"Great and go now" said Kakashi and before he said 'now' they left. _'They never change do they' _thought Kakashi. Kakashi looked around for Harry and decided that he went up to the castle before him. He turned around and headed for the Train he also had a feeling that Harry did not leave the Train.

Harry could not move at all. He could his nose still bleeding out. He knew Naruto and his friends left with Ron and Hermione. He was trying to summon his wand over and over in his head. He felt the train lurched he knew he was going back to London. Then he felt his Invisibility Cloak fly off him and a voice overheard said, "Wotcher, Harry"

There was a flash of red light and Harry unfroze. He heard a familiar voice behind before he sat up.

"I had a feeling you didn't leave the train and you do need some medical attention too" said the voice as Harry turned around he saw Kakashi and Tonks standing over him.

``We`d better get out of here, quickly," she said, as the train windows become obscured with steam and the train began to move out of the station. "Come on, we'll jump."

"You guys can hold on to me when the time comes to jump, Kay," said Kakashi. Tonks and Harry nodded.

Harry hurried after Tonks and Kakashi into the corridor. Tonks pulled open the train door and the both of them grab the back of Kakashi before he leapt from the platform, which seemed to be too easy for Kakashi. Kakashi had Harry's Invisibility Cloak in his hands and he passed it to Harry.

"Who did it?" asked Kakashi and Tonks at the same time.

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry bitterly. "Thanks for ... well... umm Kakashi is Naruto okay"

"No problem" said Tonks before Kakashi could answer.

"Naruto is fine and why do you ask," asked Kakashi

"Um... Malfoy wanted to take him away from me and you and Sakura"

"Oh... Naruto didn't really like the Malfoy boy," said Kakashi. Harry heart warmed up, he started to like Naruto as a best friend. Tonks came up to Harry and to check his nose.

"I can fix your nose if you stand still," said Tonks. Tonks pointed her wand at Harry's nose and said "_Episkey"_

Harry nose felt very hot, and then very cold. He raised a hand felt it gingerly. It seemed to be mended. He noticed Kakashi looking in curiosity when Tonks did the spell.

"Thanks a lot!" chirped Harry

"You'd better put that Cloak back on, and we can walk up to the school and Kakashi can run up because he and his students will be introduced soon" said Tonks

Kakashi nodded his head and ran towards the castle with amazing speed. _'Wow, Kakashi is fastest person I met' _thought Harry. Harry noticed a creature that was white running towards the castle with Kakashi.

"Was that a Patronus." asked Harry

"Yes, I'm sending word to the castle that we got you or they'll worry," said Tonks. "We can't dawdle lets go faster"

"How do you and Kakashi find me." asked Harry

"Well I notice that he was running towards the train panicked he was looking at a compartment window and I notice the blinds were drawn and Kakashi knew you hadn't left he said he had not seen you since you left for lunch" said Tonks. "He jumped on the train after me and well we found you"

"I still can't believe how fast Kakashi was running towards the castle," said Harry. "But, what are you doing here, anyway"

"I'm stationed in Hogmeade now, to give the school extra protection," said Tonks. "There are ones that are positioned at the school protect the actually school itself."

"Is it just you who's stationed up here, or-?" asked Harry

"No, Proudfoot, Savage and Dawlish are here too," answered Tonks

"Dawlish, That Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?"Asked Harry.

"That's right," said Tonks

They trudged up the dark, deserted lane, following freshly made carriage tracks. Harry knew Tonks had changed she use to make jokes and laughed. But she changed after Sirius died. It hadn't been her fault that he died and he couldn't bring himself to blame himself. Then he remembering what Dumbledore said about Naruto and the demon sealed inside killed Naruto's father. Always travelling by carriage Harry came to appreciate how far Hogwarts was. He wanted to ask Tonks if she met Naruto yet. He was now hungry and cold. He did not like the new gloomy Tonks.

"Do you know Kakashi's students" asked Harry.

"Yes, I met them before they went to the school and he kinda reminds of myself and how I was last year," said Tonks

Meanwhile, In the Great Hall Dumbledore was watching this year sorting before sorting Naruto and Sakura into Gryfinndor. Dumbledore told everyone was that they were playing host to foreign Students. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were standing in front of the teachers table.

"Let me introduced everyone to foreign exchange Students and their teacher, the boy with blond hair is Naruto Uzumaki is famous, the girl with pink hair is Sakura Haruno studies medicine and their teacher Kakashi Hatake. We will treat them like will your follow peers," said Dumbledore gesturing between the three ninja. "I will be happy if Professor McGonagall will let her house play host to Kakashi students"

"We would be honoured too" said McGonagall. "Kakashi can stay with Gryfinndor too."

"I would be honoured to," said Kakashi.

The Great Hall doors opened with Harry coming through with Professor Snape. Harry had blood on the front of him and he went to sit down with Ron and Hermione. He ran into trouble with Snape insisting that they go into the Great Hall after taking points away from Gryfinndor.

"So, what is going to happen with Kakashi and his Student," asked Harry

"They are staying in Gryfinndor and why are covered in blood" said Hermione. _'Tergeo.' _The spell siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened, we've been terrified!"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry curtly. He was conscious that Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were listening in; even Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryfinndor ghost, had floated along the bench to eavesdrop.

"But-" said Hermione.

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, He looked up to Kakashi talking to Dumbledore who probably telling them the password and whereabouts of the Gryfinndor common room. He saw that Naruto was talking to Sakura to where to sit.

"Oi, Naruto, Sakura," said Ron waving the two teens over. "Come sit with us"

"Sure, let's go Sakura," said Naruto grabbing Sakura hand. Naruto sat beside Harry and Sakura sat in between Ron and Hermione. Harry wanted to ask Naruto if he was friends with Draco Malfoy but he was too nervous too. Hermione was going ask Naruto what happened after the lunch with Slughorn why he was late after Neville. They were eating the feast Harry asked if anything happened during the sorting.

"You missed the sorting, anyway," said Hermione, as Ron and Naruto were fighting for a large chocolate gateau.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry, taking a piece of treacle tart.

"More the same, really ... advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know." Hermione told Harry. Naruto had a curious look on his face when they said a hat could talk.

"A hat can talk," said Naruto with his weird panicked look on his face.

"Yes, you did not know that, Naruto," said Ron

"No remember we come from a different school and we do stuff differently," said Sakura. Harry interrupted their conservation.

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?" asked Harry

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? It can't be long now," said Hermione.

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast-"said Harry.

"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron. Harry noticed that Naruto was looking towards Kakashi with a concern look. "And Naruto, What is the matter you've been so distanced since after lunch."

"Bumped into him," said Harry still looking towards Naruto. "And now that Ron mentioned it you have been so distanced since Slughorn talked to you." Touching Naruto on the shoulder made Naruto jump and turn around.

"Huh... oh nothing and Harry at lunch I'm sorry for the way I acted how he said _'Leaving his legacy behind sad it really sad'_. It just bothered me to no end not knowing my dad at all," Said Naruto. "I just wish that he didn't die and to grow up all alone."

"Legacy what do mean by that," asked Hermione

"Legacy is another word for heir," explained Sakura.

"Oh," said Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione said "Hagrid was only a few minutes late. Look he's waving at you, Harry"

Harry waved back to Hagrid who was between Professors McGonagall and Trelawney. Kakashi was at the end beside Professor Trelawney and his was talking to her. Harry looked towards the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was miming the shattering of a nose to raucous laughter and applause. He was still thinking how fast Kakashi was moving earlier. Dumbledore got to his feet and the laughter and talk died away.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione

Dumbledore was black and dead looking the night he picked up Harry and met them in Diagon alley with Naruto and his friend. Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now ... to our new students and exchange students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another full year full of magical education awaits you..."

"His hand was like that when we first met Naruto and Sakura," said Harry whispered to Hermione. "I thought by now he would have cure it ... or Madam Promfrey would've done"

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure ... old curses ... and there are poison without antidotes."

"Maybe Sakura, you could look at it if he would allow it," said Naruto.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just gave the two shinobi a confused look. "I am a healer, I learned lots of healing stuff from our old school," Said Sakura. "Lady Tsunade already looked at it she says there something that won't allow our magic to heal it."

"... and Mr. Flich, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Head of House as usual. We are also looking for a new Quidditch commentator, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome two new members of the staff this year. Professor Slughorn and Professor Hatake from Japan," Slughorn and Kakashi stood up, Slughorn baldhead gleaming in the candlelight and Kakashi silver hair gleaming dimly too. "Professor Slughorn is an old colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potion Master and Professor Hatake is helping any Professors that teaches six years this year and also worked under couple old friends of mine."

Harry was confused from what he thought Slughorn was doing at Hogwarts this year. The word 'Potions' echoed around the great hall.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare Harry. "But you said -"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many head turned his directions and Naruto was looking at with a surprised look.

"But, Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry

Snape was sitting on Dumbledore right, did not stand up when his name was mention. Harry remembering one thing and said it out loud.

"Well, there's one thing," he said savagely. "Snape will be gone by the end of the year." Naruto overheard what Harry said.

"Why" said Naruto in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"That job's jinxed. No one lasted more than a year ... Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death ..."

"Harry" said Hermione and Sakura

"Dude that was mean" said Naruto.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term, Moody didn't."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura and Naruto were not the only ones talking; the whole hall has erupted in buzz of conservation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Dumbledore waited a few seconds to ensure complete silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence was hard to contain and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Malfoy was not pay attention, his fork hover in midair with his wand. Like Dumbledore, words were unworthy of his time.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new powerful ways, but we must still guard each other against each of you. I hired additional protection that is stationed in side the school."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the student before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds a waits, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

The usual scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories. Harry, Sakura and Naruto were in no hurry to leave until Kakashi walked up to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura followed him up towards the teachers table. Ron and Hermione walked up to Harry.

"What really happened to your nose." Ron asked.

Harry told him everything from listening to their conversation to Malfoy finding out he was there. He also told Ron and Hermione that Kakashi jumped without having any trouble like he did something like that before and how fast Kakashi was running up to the castle.

"I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," Ron said darkly.

They were talking about Malfoy, until Hagrid walked up to him and talked to him about his half brother Grawp and how Dumbledore arranged a home for Grawp. Hagrid left and Hermione went to do something with the first years. Harry and Ron found out that all three of them weren't doing Care of the Magical Creatures this year.

A/N: Hey, Sorry for the long wait I been busy over the summer writing some more ideas for the story and I didn't I have time to correct my grammer until recently.

Sapphire-fox


	7. Authors Note

Hi Readers

I am sorry that I haven't been updating regularly it's just that I been working on my story throughout the last time I update on the site. But around two months ago my Laptop crushed and I wasn't sure if I saved my story on an extra computer key or disk. I promise you that I'll look around for my story and I will put the chapters I have up on the .

Shapphire-Fox


End file.
